Unexpected Journey
by NightLight12
Summary: Aideen always felt different in her world, as if she never belong there. Soon she finds herself in a strange land and meet different kind of people? Long forgotten memories will come back and secrets will be revile. And a long the way love will bloom but not just for one person. (Lion-O X OC)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello to all of you. This is my second story i'm happy and hope you like it.**

**I will be writing this according to all the episodes but i will start to make my own so i will try to finish the series, just so you all know. **

**I don't own ****thunder cats. Hope you like it, please review and tell me what you think. Thank you!**

* * *

**What was meant to happen.**

"_There must be light in one's heart. Don't let darkness conquer your heart for if it does hope will be lost. And destruction will come to every planet in the whole galaxy."_

As Aideen woke up, from yet another wear dream, she thought about that word that was whispered in every single dream. She didn't know what it meant but it kept repeating in her head again and again. She knows that she had heard someone said it to her but she just current remembers. Even if she tried her head would start to hurt.

Shaking her head Aideen decided to forget about it. As she got up, she cleaned her room and made her bed. It wasn't messy; she always tried to make sure that it was clean right before she went to sleep. There wasn't much in her room. She had a desk with her computer next to her window that had purple curtain. Her room paint with blue and purple with the ceiling being painted in different colors making it look like the galaxy. Her bed was all red with purple pillows. A lamp was next to her bed side along with a small drawer. On top of her bed was a big Japanese fan that was blue with purple designs. In her wall there were picture of people and animals. Her closet didn't have doors it instead had purple curtains with blue looking diamond's in each side.

She looked in her closet and wondered what to wear for today; knowing there was going to be a lot of cleaning to do. She decided to wear black jeans with combat boots a blue long sleeve shirt with a black vest. She fixed her curly red-brown hair in a high pony tail with her head band still on; she never took her headband off, will her long bangs were moved to the left side of her face. She put her black leather finger-less gloves.

"Well time to get working" she started to walk towards the door but soon got a feeling that someone was watching her. She turned around and looked in her room wondering what what that felling was. "…..I must have gotten nervous from the dream that I had. But I still can't get the felling that some in going to happen," she though out sould but then shoock her head, " I really gotta talk to someone about this dreams," she said will shaking her head. She turn around and maid her way down stairs to eat and clean up.

(Down stars)

Two boys stood in the black and white kitchen making breakfast.

"So do you think we should clean that place, you know what is there" one of the boys said as he made breakfast. He wore black jeans with comeback boots and a blue and black shirt. His brown-red hair was short form the back but was not to long from the front make it look like bangs.

"It's best if we do," the other boy replied. His brown-red hair was short; he wore black jeans with black combat boots and chains from one end of his hip to the other. He had a dress shirt that had 3 buttons undone. "Besides mother must have put **that **a way in a safe place. And I will be the one to clean there" he said as he took out milk from the refrigerator. "I know you are worried about-"

"Hey guys what are you doing?" Aideen asked, interrupted the older boy.

Both boys looked at each other hopping that their sister didn't hear them.

"Nothing just thinking about where to start cleaning up first. There a lot of thing that needs to be moved and be clean." The older boy said as he turn his head back to what he was doing.

"Okay. So where are the places that were cleaning today?" Aideen asked as she grabbed her breakfast and waited for the two boys to set at the table.

"Well we must clean the attic, the office, mom's room, and the weapon room," the oldest replied as he sat down next to Aideen.

Soon they were all sitting down and enjoying their breakfast.

(After breakfast and in the leaving room)

Turning around Aideen looked at both boys "okay so whose going to clean what?" she asked

Both boys looked at each other, the second boy spoke first "well I will be cleaning the attic, and Zane will clean the office. That would just leave the weapon room and mom's room, though I wish if we could all clean it up together."

Looking down Aideen thought about it, she knew that nether one of them wanted to clean their mothers room. They both just wish to leave it the way it was and not have to remember the pain that they felt when they lost their beloved mother.

'_The good memories are the ones that one should remember in times of pain. For they are the ones that should be treasured and make the pain go away'_

That was something their mother always told them, especially to Aideen. Though neither of them could do anything about the sadness that they felt once they lost their mother, they did moved on and smiles at all the happiness that they had with her.

"Well then I will be cleaning the weapon room. And we can clean mom's room together and get it back to the way it was," she said as she smiled to both her brother.

They smiled back, nodding their heads; they were always amazed at how strong their sister was. As the two brother left to the place they were meant to clean, they could not shake the felling that they would not see their sister smile for a long time.

(with Aideen)

As Aideen made her way to the weapon room she just current get the feeling that something was going to change soon.

"Come on Aideen stop thinking about it too much," she told herself as she stopped right in front of a brown door.

Turning the doorknob she walked in the room and closed the door behind her. She looked around the room wondering were to begin. The walls were cover with long sword that had a design in the head of it. There were medium sword that were cross with one another making it a set of two. A couple of guns of different time some were long others were for hunting and some were from military weapons, she never knew how her mother got them and never asked. In one of the walls there were tools that were used when her mother wanted to combined to guns together or when she wanted to fix a sword. In some of the drawers there were thin metal needles that were used to against a person in case of a close attack. There were other weapons and weapons parts around the room.

"Okay Aideen time to get cleaning" she pull her sleeves up and started to get to work.

****hours later****

After having dust most of the weapons and put some away Aideen started to het tire. Most of the room started to look cleaner but there still was a lot to do.

As Aideen slid down the wall to sit and rest, she felt one of the woods on the floor hollow. Looking down on the floor she spotted the wood that was hollow and knocked on it. And sure enough it sounded empty which was wear sense it should not have sounded hollow at all. Getting a hammer Aideen used the claw of the hammer to remove the woods that sound hollow.

As she took five pieces of wood she soon found a brown box. Taking the box out Aideen thought of getting her brother but decided not to.

As she open the book she wonders what was inside and why it was in the weapon room hidden in the floor. She looked inside and sow two books and another box inside. Taking the box out and books out Aideen then leaned on the wall and looked at the box and book.

'I wonder what's inside the book'she thought as she looked at box wanting to open it but was stopped as she looked at the first's book.

In the first book in big red letter was the name of Aideen's mother. Putting the box to the side Aideen looked at the book it was black with a seal to the side. Wanting to open the book she tried to move the look with her hand or find if a key was meant to open it but found nothing. As she looked around trying to find a way to open the book, she moved her thumb over the seal and it opened. Upon hearing a click sound Aideen looked back at the book and realize that it had open.

"Well that solves how to open the book" she said out loud and soon started to read the book.

'_I never thought that I would get to be this happy. I have finally found a place I belong, a place that I am needed. I never thought that I would even fall in love. Yet I am still frightened for my dreams, there is something dark in this place and soon it will be unleash. I am not frightened for myself but for the people that leave here some maybe ignorant and may only care about themselves without the knowledge of what is truly out there. Yet I still wish for no harm to come to them, I guess this is the reason why my ancestors were chosen to protect the galaxy become no matter how the people may behave to word me I fell no hatred to words them.' _

"so this is mothers diary but what does she mean by darkness? What people is she talking about? And why protectors of the galaxy?" signing she flip through the pages wanting answers to her questions.

'_I may be failing my ancestors. I can't allow hatred into my heart. Yet I can't help fell sadness and hatred. Why won't they believe me? Have I not proven myself worthy of their trust? Yet maybe it not that they don't believe me but wish for what I tell them to be a lie, maybe they are afraid for what will come. Whatever the reasons is maybe I cannot allow the stone to become tainted with darkness from my heart for if it does __it would mean the end of the word for every planet and leaving being that leaves in the galaxy'_

'What does mother mean and what necklace is she talking about?' "ahhhhh mother what do you mean?! What people are you talking about? What necklace? I don't get it" Aideen scream at the sealing. Signing she looked to her side at the box that she had left in order to read her mother's diary. 'maybe…' she reach for the box and open it.

As she looked inside she sow a beautiful necklace that had the chains looked like thin tree branch. In the middle hanged three stones that were connected to the large stone in the middle. The metal that connected the stones were curved to one another and came across the two smaller stones, yet not covering the stones fully, one of the stone was light blue will the other was light brown. The large stone was pure white and looked beautiful, it was held by a metal circle by the sides.

Aideen was amazed at how beautiful the necklace was. As she looked at the necklace closer she sow it brighter and soon it started to glow. Then it shined a white bright light straight to the celling, which made her drop the necklace and moved away from it. As the white light started to make its self-less bright, she came closer to it. Soon the white ray moved to words the door.

Looking at the necklace then back at the door Aideen wonder where the light was leading to. Standing up she graved the necklace and the books. She looked at the necklace in her hand and wondered if she should fallow it or tell her brothers about it.

'Don't worry my child you will soon know why you were born' the wind whisper.

Aideen turned around to see if someone was behind her but found no one. Looking back at the necklace she made up her mind and soon she followed the white light out of the room.

(Outside in the forest)

As Aideen kept on walking, she kept wonder where the light was taking her and about that mysteries voice that sounded so much like her mother. 'I should just stop and go back home and talk to my brother but why do I feel like I shouldn't?' she thought as she kept on walking.

As she looked up from the necklace she notes that she didn't know where she was. "Great now I'm lost" she said as she looked around.

Looking at what the necklace was pointing, she soon sow a big willow tree. It branches were big and the leaves touch the little river that was surrounding it.

"This is so beautiful! I bet it is really old," She said as she got closer. Looking at the small river she noticed a path made with rocks.

Going across the river she moved the leaves to the side making her way closer to the heart of the tree. "Wow! This is truly amazing!" she exclaimed with excitement "How come I never found this tree! I could have spent hour here!" she was so amazed at the inside of the tree.

The trees branches were so thick that it looked like it could never brake. The leaves surrounding the tree made it looked like curtains that were hided and protecting the old tree. I made it even amazing when the sun's rays shined right thru the leaves and made the small river sparkle.

As she looked back at the necklace she noticed that it was pointing to the tree. Wanting to get closer to the tree she followed the light. As she got closer she extended her hand (the hand that held the necklace) and touch the tree.

The necklace soon shined even brighter making Aideen turn her head. She tried to let go of the necklace and move away from the tree but she current move her hand, it felt as if her hand was glued to the tree.

"WHAT!" she scream will trying to pull her hand away.

She soon started to fell dizzy and knew what was coming.

'Don't worry my child everything will be alright. I will always protect you.' was what Aideen heard right before she feel into darkness.

(Back at the house)

The two brothers were looking everywhere for their sister but could not find her.

'where is she!' Zane wonder as he started to make his way out side.

Right before he touch the doorknob a voice stopped him "it is time my son you must not worry about Aideen she will be fine"

As he turn around he could not believe who was in front of him. The only word that escape his mouth were "Mom"


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to all of the review, knowing that people read my story's makes me really happy.**

**To all of you that got questions from the first chapter: don't worry all of them will be answered! **

**please keep reviewing to tell me what you think. I will try to update every week but i can' make any promises because of school and technical school. what i do know is that i be updating and writing in winter brake so be prepare for what is about to come. Another thing, I have been thinking and maybe some of the things will not go according to the episode. I am still thinking about that but there will be some chapter that will be in between the episodes, just to let you know they will be made up. **

**As for the parings they will take a will to get together but it will happen so don't worry. And it will take a couple of chapters till we get to the first episode but there's a reason to why I'm doing this.**

**disclaimer: do not own Thundercat's.**

* * *

**Unknown place **

As Aideen woke up she felt wear and her eyes were blurry from the bright light. Shaking her head she tried to focus her eye site, so she closed her eyes. When she open them again she sow her surroundings, there were trees and grass but not the type from a forest but from a garden. As she looked around more she noticed what looked like a castle not too far away from her.

"Okay how did I get here?" she wondered as she got up "that's what happens for following a light from a necklace. Nice Aideen" signing, she grabbing the books that were next to her and started to walk towards the castles "I really hope that someone tells me were I'm"

Making her way to words the castle she current stop wondering how she got here 'this is really strange it looks so far away from where I leave,' thinking about the weather and the look of the place.

As she kept on walking she could make out people talking but yet could not hear what they were talking about. Thinking that maybe they could give her directions she got closer.

"Umm excuse me could you tell me-," she stop right before finishing her sentence and looked at the people that were right in front of her. 'These are not people at all!' she thought will backing away with her books hold tight in a protective manner.

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE! HOW DID YOU GET IN HERE!?"One of the individuals yelled will making his way towards Aideen.

Aideen was shock at who, well not who but what, was approaching her. Right in front of her stood two large cats about 6' feet tall. One was a gray karat cat, he held a sword and wore metal armor and had no shoes on. The other wore the something but he looked like a tabby cat with brown fur and black dots.

'Oh please let me be dreaming! Cats can't walk or look like humans or even talk!' she thought as she backed away more, yet in the back of her mine a voice told her that she had seen cats like this before. "Where am I?! What are you?!" She asked yet knew that they were not going to answer her.

They looked at each other wondering what this creature was and how it had gotten into the royal garden.

"We were just about to ask you the same question" the tabby cat said as her got closer.

Just as Aideen was about to turn around and run, a cat came and grabbed her from behind making her drop her books in the ground. As she turned too looked at him she noticed that this one was also a tabby cat but with strips instead of dots on his fur.

"You're going no were!" he said as he tighten his grip on her hands.

"Take this **thing** to prison!" the karat cat order, as both tabby cat tides her hand behind her back. The first tabby with black dots grabbed her left arm will the other grabbed her right arm.

"WHAT! I have done nothing!" she exclaimed will trying to free herself from both cats. "LET ME GO!"

"QUITE! You **thing!** You're going to prison for trespassing to the royal garden and Thundera!" He said will starting to walk away. He then looked down and sow the two books that Aideen had. "I see so you were also trying to steal from us," he bent down and grabbed both books and held them up for Aideen to see.

Upon seeing the books, she felt anger for this cat was about to take something that belonged to her beloved mother. "WHAT! I stole nothing! This is mine now give it back!" she yelled will still trying to free herself.

The cat turned around ignoring her and walked away. This only made her mad but sad for this cat would not let her go or give her back what belonged to her mother.

As she was dragged away she looked to the side, trying to find something to help her escape. 'There's nothing that can help me!... Come on Aideen think, think, think!' she screamed in her head '….. What has mom and are brothers taught us!... I know!" she smiled as she thought of her plan.

As she looked around once again she noticed that they were no longer outside but inside and the karat cat was no wear to be found. 'Damn it!' she looked around once more and decided that it was best if she escaped here than when they put her in a cell.

'Alright here goes nothing' she stopped and pushes the black dot tabby to the nearest wall. Now you may think that Aideen being small could not harm cats, but she has been train seen she was small so you would say she is quite strong. As he slid down the wall she turned and kicks him in the face "sorry!" she said as she turn to look at the other cat. The other cat was surprise at the girl's sudden move that he didn't have time to block the girl's move. As booth cats were in the floor in pain from the kicks that the girl just gave them, Aideen ran down the hall but not before turning around and yelled at the cats "SORRY! But you guy just wouldn't listen to me" she turned around and kept running.

****** somewhere in the castle****

In the castle you could hear the running of soldiers and they tried to find the creature that had escape. Thiunking that **it **was weak and small they let two gards take her, what hey didn't expect was that the girl was train to fight and could take out two cats all on her own. Of Couse they wish to find her before they king found out but it was becoming very difficult to capture a creature that could hide very well.

As the solders kept on looking for the missing **creature**, a lion walked along the halls with his two sons and an old friend. **(Sorry about the description I don't really know how to describe what they were wearing) **The lion was wearing a blue cape with armor and just like the other cats he had no shoes but was very muscular. One of his sons was a tiger with a blue shirt that had a red circle in the middle and blue pans. The other was a lion with what looked like a blue shirt with blue pans and a belt that had a red circle in the middle. Both brothers were muscular. The last cat was an old cat that had a helmet with armor and a cape with a staff in his hand.

Seeing the solders inside the castle the casts wonder what was going on and what they were looking for.

As they approaching the solders the heard two of the solders talking about finding **something **and needing to find it quick**.**

"What is going on here!" the older lion said as he looked at the two cats.

The solders bow down and then exchange a glance. "We found a creature in Thundera. We capture it and were taking **it **to prison for trespassing and steeling," Said the tabby cat.

"But we underestimated **it **and it got a way," the other cat finish informing the lion.

The lion looked at the two cats, clearly angry for what they had just informed him.

"What species is this creature exactly?" the young lion asked.

"We don't know prince. We have never seen his species before," the tabby cat replied.

"Well find it! We don't know how dangerous this creature is or if there more of them around here" the lion order.

"Yes, lord Claudus" they said as they left to find the missing creature.

"I wonder what kind of specimen this creature is" the young lion wondered.

"Whatever it is it must be capture and put into prison" Claudus said as he walked away "both of you return to your rooms in till this **thing **is captured" he ordered.

"Yes, father" both cats replied as they left.

"This must be a sign that something approaches something that will but us all at risk" the older cat said as he walked the same way Claudus went.

'I wonder if I will meet this creature' the young lion though as he kept on walking.

******** Somewhere in the castle*******

Aideen tried to find the karat cat but had no luck. The only things that she had found were more solders but she was good at blending with the shadows, something her mother wanted her to learn. So, here she was trying to escape the cats and trying to find a cat, which is quite funny.

"ahhh" she cried yet as she lined to the wall in the shadow "this is really getting frustrating. I really wish they would just listen instead of jumping to conclusions" she said to no one in particular.

Signing she made her way across the hallways, being careful not to get capture. The castle was big and Aideen was getting tire real quick. All she wanted to do was go back home to her to brothers.

"oh no" she said when she remember her brothers. "Great knowing them they are going to look for me all over the place."

She was worried about her brothers as they were the only family left that she had. Her mother had been killed and the police could not find her killer, they did missing the case right away. Saying that there weren't enough evidence to make it a crime, yeah right! As for her father she knew nothing about him, her mother would not talk about him. She had her aunt and cousins and yes she did leave with them after her mother died, but it wasn't the same. If her cousin Isa found out that what Aideen thought she was sure to be in a lot of trouble. (**Hope you remember who Isa is for latter (hint).) **

Aideen came across a hall that was full of rooms. 'Great know which way to go' she thought as she tried to make her decision.

"Check that side of the hall!" she heard someone yell along with running that was making its way to were Aideen was.

'Crap!' she thought as she tried to run without making the cats hear he. She made a sharp turn which cost he a lot of pain but she tried to hold in her scream.

"I hear something this way!" one of the solders said.

She didn't have much time before they found her and took her to prison. Looking around she sow a door right just a few feet from her deciding to take her chance she ran for it. She step into the room noticed that she was in what appeared to be a bedroom. As she hear soldiers making their way to her, not given her enough time to look at where she was, she sow a bed and went to hide by the side of it. She hoped that they would not come to look at her here but her hopes were gone when she heard someone open the door and walked in. Looking to see who it was she knew right away that it was a cat but not a solder.

*****Somewhere in the castle******

As the young lion made his way to his room he could not stop wondering about the creature that had ran away. What is it? What does it look like? Is it harmful? And so on with the questions that would not get an answer in till he saw this creature himself.

Hearing noises he looked up and saw solders looking around the hallway.

"I thought I hear something," one of the solders said without noticing the young prince.

"Lest keep looking," the other replied.

As the solders left the young prince made his way to his bedroom door. 'So it came by here' he thought as he went inside. He turn around and close the door not noticing the object that moved in his room. Just as he was turning around something jump at him knocking him down.

****** back to Aideen****

Aideen side hurt but she did not have time to think about it or even look at the reason to why it hurt so much. She had to think of what to do with the person that had just walked in, thinking about the lessons her mother and brothers had given her on fighting. Aideen made her mind, grabbing a small knife that she had hidden in her boot. She made her way to the object and jump at it, knocking him down. She pointed the knife to it throat.

"Look I really don't what any trouble. So please just listen to me" she said will trying to make her sight focus. It had started to become blurry and she did not know why, yet she had an idea why.

"Yeah right! Putting a knife in someone's throat is not a way to talk, especially when that someone happens to be a prince," the prince said.

Aideen looks at who she had grabbed as he had said the word prince. Standing right under her was a tiger that looked about the same age as her brother if not maybe a year younger than them.

"Oh crap" she said as she started at his brown eyes.

* * *

**HA! I bet you all thought it was some one ****else. I was planing to go with Lion-o finding her but decided to go with Tigra that way it makes things more interesting. **

**Next time: what will Tigra do will he really turn her in or will he do something ealse? you will have to wait and see. **

**Heart of the demons: **Thank you! I will try to update every week but school can get in the way of writing.

**frankannestein: **Yep! I also like does type of story's. Don't worry all of that will be answered as the story moves on. As for the brother part I didn't wanted people to know his name for a specific reason but ,like i said, it will all come clear as the story goes

**Guess: **Thank you! I will try to update every week. I will not stop writing this story in till I'm done.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! Am back! Sorry for not updating but school got in the way of writing. I had to even study in winter brake which is why i did not update but i will try to keep updating. Anyways sorry if its short hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Thundercats**

* * *

**Not the right impression**

'Great. Just great,' Aideen thought as she was till staring at the tiger 'first I come to a world I don't even know. Then I almost got thrown to prison, for no reason. And know I'm in top of their prince with a knife on his throat. Just what I needed, I really am going to prison now.'

"Look," she said with a calm voice "I just want to get my mother books and then go home. That's all I want… I'm sorry for,' she waves her hand "all of this"

"What make you think I would believe you," he said will trying to find a way to get the girl of off him. He looked at her she seemed tire and looked weak, he could use that to his advantage now all he needed is to get her to take the knife away from his through.

"I don't know… I really just want to get out of here. I don't even know where I'm" she looked to the side still feeling tire she hoped that it was just from tiredness.

The tiger sow her distracted and knocked the knife from her hand. 'damnt! I forgot; never take your eyes off the enemy. Great!' Aideen got fast on her feet but soon feel down. She as to tried to stand up and her vision was becoming blurry. 'What's happening to me did I hit my self?!' she thought as she got up once more.

The Tiger use her distraction to capture her. He moved to grabbed her from behind but she as too fast and push him to a table, making it fall along with the things that were on top of it. Making a big sound. "crap!" Aideen said as she realized her mistake. Soon solders footsteps were heard behind the door.

Aideen looked at the tiger and sow him smirking "soon you will learn your plaice you thing."

"AM NOT A THING! I have a name and I'm human for your information!" she said irritated at how everybody called her a thing. 'Have they never seen a human?!' she thought as she looked at the tiger.

Hiring the footsteps getting closer she thought about her options 'if I stay here they will surround me and sense I have treated there prince, there's no way that they will listen to me. I could just leave right now and at least have a change of getting away. Yeah I will go with the second one,' she thought as she made her way to the door.

The tiger sow what she was going to do and tried to stop her. He stood up and when to stop her but was too late, Aideen was faster than him.

She opens the room and got out. As she looked to the sides she hear a solder yell "there **it** is! Get her!" She looked to her right as sow a group of solders making their way to her. She turned and closed the door to at least keep the prince in side.

She ran to the left hoping to get away from the solders. He vision was not making things better, she was to tire to keep on running but she never gave up. She ran past doors and servants some of them scream at the sight of her.

"what is that thing!" one of the servant cats screamed.

Aideen growled annoyed at the word thing. She turned and screamed "I'M NOT A THING!" making the cats run. 'I really hate that word now!' she thought as she turned to look straight but bumped into some one.

She stood up fast and looked at the person in front of her. It was a car, a lion to be specific. He looked younger that the tiger and was a muscular as him. He wore an armored and no shoes. His face reflected kindness and curiosity. But what really stroke Aideen was his blue as full of innocent and pureness. She could not stop staring at his eyes and he could not stop staring at her. Just when he was about to speak they hear a yell.

"There **it** is! That **thing** is next to our prince!" A tabby cat yelled as he started to run towards Aideen.

Aideen turned to look at the prince "PRINCE! Crap!" she said and ran past him, leaving the lion confused.

**** With lion-O***

Lion-O stared at the girl as the solders ran towards her. One soldier stopped in front of the young prince "My prince, that **thing** did not hurt you did it?"

The young lion looked at the soldier "No I'm alright," he said distracted by the thought of the girl. The solder bowed and left.

Lion-O thought about the girl that had bumped into him. She was shorted than him and looked fragile. He remembered her brown curly hair and brown eyes that held many emotions. Lion-o found her beautiful and was speechless when he saw her. When he had finally found his voice again she had left.

Lion-O signed "I hope I see her again" and went back to his room.

***** Somewhere in the city****

Aideen ran past servants that were screaming in fear of her. She ran out of the castle and found herself in a garden. She looked around wanting to find a place to hide but could not find any. 'Well I either stay her and get arrested or go and try to hide in the city but that would cause a scene,' she thought as she decided to go to the city 'I will come back to get my mother's books back. I promise' she ran toward the entrance. She turned the corner and bumped into some one.

"What is up with me and bumping into people!" she said out loud as she got up and looked at the person she had bumped into hoping it was not a soldier or a prince. As she looked at the person she realized that it was a female cat. A cheetah that looked older that Aideen and wore a brown outfit. (**A/n Sorry don't know how to describe their outfits)**

The cheetah stood up and pointed her staff at Aideen "Who are you and what are you doing in the palace"

Aideen looked at her "well you see-" she started but was interrupted by a solder.

"Do not let that thing escape!" the solder yelled.

Aideen looked at the cheetah and sow her distracted giving an opportunity for Aideen to get away. She turned and ran past the female cat. As she got to the entrance, she noticed to cats looking at her and pointing spears at her. She ran towards them and the slid between their feet, standing up she ran to in the streets trying to find a place to hide. She ran and heard screams from other cats; some pulled their children away from her. She ignored them and kept on running hopping to lose the solders.

As Aideen ran she started to get tired, looking at her surroundings she saw a dark alley. She made her way to it and head while breathing hard. As she herd the solders come close to where she was hidden, she held her breath hopping for them to walk past her. She closed her eyes and herd the running of solders ran past her. Signing Aideen walked deeper into the alley. Aideen was felling tire and dizzy 'I don't feel good. I need to rest," she thought as she kept on walking and soon bumped into a person making her fall down.

She closed her eyes thinking it was a soldier "Are you alright?" a kind voiced asked. She opened her eyes and sow a dog holding his hand for her. She looked at him wondering what he would do if she took her hand. As she looked at him she calmed down knowing that he was not going to hurt her.

She took his hand "thank you. You are very kind," she said as she brushed her pans.

"I'm sorry for my rudeness but may I ask what species you are?" he said as he looked at her.

Aideen smiled "It's not rude at all. I'm human but I guess no one had ever seen a human before" she said.

The dog shock his head "no we have never seen anyone like you before." He looked at Aideen and saw how tire she was. "come you need some rest" he waved his hand telling Aideen to fallow him "My name is Jeroma and you are?" he walked in front of Aideen making sure that no one saw her.

"My name is Aideen. Thank you the kindness that you have shown to me," Aideen said as she tried to stay hidden in the shadows. She looked at Jeroma and felt an aura of kindness around him.

Jeroma turned around and looked at her "I'm truly sorry of how you may have been treated but the kind does not allow for other species to come to Thundera without his permission"

Aideen smiled at the kind dog "It's alright as long are there one person as kindness as you that's all I need." She said started to fallow Jeroma.


End file.
